


Mid-Winter Shopping

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shopping trip in December, involving two friends, almost lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-Winter Shopping

“Hmmm...” Natalia vocalized, trying to decide. “Does it look good?” Lili asked, cautious to keep her speaking volume low. Lili turned once more in the jade, knee length dress she had tried on, keeping an observant eye on Natalia's still, emotionless face.

Lili brushed her shoulder-length, golden hair out of her face, Natalia looking disapprovingly. Then again, that was how Natalia always looked. Natalia walked over to Lili, forcefully turning her around and grabbing the tag on the back of the dress. £80. “It looks good.” Lili heard through Natalia's light Russian accent. “Get dressed. We're buying it.”

Lili turned around, stepping back into the dressing room. Quickly and quietly, she swung the dress over the dressing room door for Natalia to grab and redressed into the clothing she had come in: skinny jeans, heeled boots, and a crimson wool sweater. Lili stepped out into the shop she and Natalia had ventured into, finding Natalia near the register. The transaction between her and the cashier was already complete, and they were both ready to leave.

“Thank you.” Lili said in her naturally calm, Swiss sounding voice. “Don't mention it.” Natalia stated. Lili took Natalia's hand within her own. “It really means a lot to me.” Natalia took her hand out of Lili's, placing her own arm around her shoulder instead, cuddled together as they walked out into the winter weather.


End file.
